1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding belt, and more particularly to an adjustable binding belt set for handcarts.
2. Description of Related Art
People move their house to a more appropriate place to live. However, in the past, how to handle numerous of packages and furniture was really a big deal. The moving service companies were available; but, due to the personal privacy, people tended to carry some packages like underwear or something important by their own.
Today, package cases with wheels to drag are commercially available but one package case cannot provide much space to pack all things. Thus, people further use the carts to deliver those package cases because many package cases can be moved by only a cart at the same time.
The conventional modified cart, especially concerned to those with two/four wheels switching function, has a pair of sliding blocks to connect the main stick on the both sides of the cart with the pulling stick. A positioning stick with a locking fastener is set on the middle part of the main stick to lock the axial stick located on the bottom of the pulling stick. In this way, the original two wheels cart can be changed to a four wheels cart with loading plate by unlocking the locking fastener.
Unfortunately, when the cart loads too many goods, some rope, rubber belt or mechanic tightening belt is necessary to prevent the goods falling from the cart, but to wrap/unwrap the rope, rubber belt or mechanic tightening belt often costs a lot of time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional modified cart.